phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Merchandise
At present, there is a small but growing amount of merchandise for this show. DVDs *''The Fast and the Phineas: Contains eight episodes from Season 1, including "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", which had not been aired at the time the DVD was released, and several other DVD extras. It was released on July 29, 2008. *The Daze of Summer: The newest DVD, released on February 10, 2009. Contains 10 episodes, including a matched pair ("Unfair Science Fair"/"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"), which had not yet been seen in the United States at the time of the DVD's release. Music *'Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack)' CD: The Soundtrack of the series which contains 26 songs from Season 1, along with songs from "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" (which were part of the Season 1 production). Released on September 22, 2009. *'Disney Channel Playlist' CD: A CD tribute to the new Disney Channel original movies and series from 2008 and 2009. An extended version of ''Gitchee Gitchee Goo from "Flop Starz" is on the CD. *'Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!': All seven songs from the Christmas special, sold as MP3 downloads only. Available at Amazon.com and iTunes.com. * Phineas and Ferb Guitar for Kids: acoustic guitar with thin frets and low string action for easier playing. Disney Store. * Phineas and Ferb - Disney Karaoke Series CD: Karaoke and instrumental versions of 8 songs. * Phineas y Ferb- banda sonora en castellano (translation: Phineas and ferb sountrack in Spanish of Spain): a Spanish version of the soundtrack with karaoke Books * Phineas and Ferb Laughapalooza Joke Book: A joke and riddle book. Released on January 19, 2010. Chapter Books The Phineas and Ferb books described as "chapter books" are novelizations for young readers, containing two episodes per book. Most of the pages in the books have at least one black and white screen shot from the episodes to help the reader picture what is being described. * Chapter book #1, Speed Demons: Covers "The Fast and the Phineas" and "Rollercoaster". Released on January 6, 2009. * Chapter book #2, Runaway Hit: Covers "Flop Starz" and "Lights, Candace, Action!". Released on January 6, 2009. * Chapter book #3, Wild Surprise: Covers "Candace Loses Her Head" and "Mom's Birthday". Released on April 7, 2009. * Chapter book #4, Thrill-o-Rama!: Covers "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" and "Are You My Mummy?. Released on July 7, 2009. * Chapter book #5, Big-Top Bonanza: Covers "Jerk De Soleil" and "The Best Lazy Day Ever" Released on October 6, 2009. * Chapter book #6, Daredevil Days: Covers "Crack That Whip" and "The Flying Fishmonger". Released on February 16, 2010. * Chapter book #7, Freeze Frame: Covers "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" and "Traffic Cam Caper". Released on May 18, 2010. * Chapter book #8, It's Ancient History!: Covers "Greece Lightning" and "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.". Scheduled for release on May 18, 2010. 8 x 8 Books "8 x 8" books are picture books measuring 8 inches on each side. They are usually very short in length (often less than 30 pages) and feature a condensed storyline that is easy for young children to understand. They will come with a sheet of paper stickers and foil on the cover. * 8 x 8 #1: Oh, Christmas Tree!. Dr. Doofenshmirtz destroys the town's Christmas tree, so Phineas and Ferb set out to get a replacement. Released on September 15, 2009. * 8 x 8 #2: My Funny Valentine. A Valentine's Day-themed book. Released on December 15, 2009. * 8 x 8 #3: Haunted Hayride. The boys build a giant corn maze in their backyard while Dr. Doofenshmirtz unleashes a giant monster on the town. Scheduled for release on July 27, 2010. Junior Graphic Novels * Junior Graphic Novel #1: Nothing but Trouble. Adaptation of "Day of the Living Gelatin" and "Elementary, My Dear Stacy". Released on June 15, 2010 * Junior Graphic Novel #2: The Chronicles of Meap. Adaptation of the the episode of the same name. Released on June 15, 2010. Clothing Some merchandise from the Disney Store may also be available on Amazon.com and other places like Target, Wal-Mart, Kohl's and Hot Topic. T-shirts * Agent P t-shirt - "Saving the world from maniacal evil one day at a time!" * Agent P t-shirt with red background * Agent P "Parachute" t-shirt * Phineas, Ferb and Perry t-shirt * "So What Do You Wanna Do?" t-shirt * "Undercover Platypuss t-shirt (with an extra S at the end of "Platypus") * Battle Crest t-shirt * "Eternal Optimists" t-shirt * "So not busted" t-shirt * Perry face t-shirt * "Swinter!" t-shirt * "Peanut Butter" t-shirt - "We're going to need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter!" * Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz kids t-shirt The Adventures of Agent P Saving The World * Phineas, Ferb, Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz kids t-shirt Let's Rock * Agent P kids t-shirt * Phineas, Ferb, Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz kids t-shirt Super Dudes * Agent P kids t-shirt * Agent P kids t-shirt * Agent P kids t-shirt Undercover Platypus * Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. adult t-shirt * "Family and Friends" t-shirt containing 13 characters in all * Candace "Oh I Don't Think So!" t-shirt Customized T-shirts "Create-Your-Own"/"You-Design-It" customizable T-shirts/Sweatshirts at the Disney Store, with a selection of colors, designs and personalized name: * [http://www.disneystore.com/create-your-own-phineas-and-ferb-you-design-it-tee/p/1211237/59509/ T-shirt with just characters from Phineas and Ferb] * Kids T-shirts: design 1 - design 2 * "Double-Up" T-shirt * Hoodies for kids: Pullover Sweatshirt - Jacket * Navy Tee for toddlers * Ringer Tees: kids - adults * Fitted Tee for women * Raglan Tee for women * Surf Tee for women * Tank Top for women Hats * Big Face Perry baseball hat * So what do you want to do today? baseball hat * Create-Your-Own baseball hats: kids - adults Pajamas * Boys pajamas - Agent P * Boys pajamas - Phineas and Ferb * Create-Your-Own Fitted PJ Pal for kids Costumes * Halloween costumes: http://phineasandferbcostumes.com/ Swimwear * Swim trunks Toys Plush toys * 7" Plush Phineas * 9" Plush Ferb * 9" Plush Perry the Platypus * 10" Perry Plush Mini Bean Bag Toy * 10" Phineas Plush Mini Bean Bag Toy * 10" Ferb Plush Mini Bean Bag Toy * 10" Candace Plush Figure * 13" Agent P Plush * 14" Talking Plush Phineas * 14" Talking Plush Ferb * 14" Talking Plush Perry * 14" Plush Phineas * 15" Plush Ferb * 16" Talking Plush Ferb * 16" Plush Agent P * 20" Talking Perry Plush * Transformming Perry Plush Eye Buggers squeeze toys * Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Perry * Phineas * Ferb (link not available at this time) Figurine play sets * Skateboard Launcher * Surfin' Tidal Wave * Backfiring Uglyinator * Phineas and Candace with Moving Stage * 3" Action Figure 4-Pack, containing the figures from the Skateboard Launcher and Backfiring Uglyinator Gabble Heads * Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Agent P * Phineas * Ferb Giggle Heads * Phineas * Ferb Games and electronics * Phineas and Ferb (video game) for the Nintendo DS * Phineas and Ferb Motion Video Game by Jakks Pacific, Released on December 15, 2009. * Dominoes & Bingo set * Phineas and Ferb Arcade Game for iPhone and iPod Touch ($1.99) * Create-Your-Own mousepad - to see the Phineas and Ferb characters, click on "Phineas and Ferb" in the Browse menu on the left side with "Stories" selected. Food * Kellogg's Disney Phineas and Ferb Fruit Flavored Snacks Other merchandise * "Let's Rock!" poster * Beach towels * Phineas and Ferb notebook, Perry the Platypus stuffed animal and a "No such thing as an ordinary day" t-shirt, as seen in the picture for the "Win Ashley Tisdale’s Phineas & Ferb Prize Pack!" contest held in January 2009. * Phineas and Ferb branded water bottle, Perry the Platypus stuffed animal, "No such thing as an ordinary day" t-shirt and mousepad, as seen in the picture for the "Win Ashley Tisdale’s Phineas & Ferb Prize Pack!" contest held in February 2009. * "Create-Your-Own" customizable products at the Disney Store, with a selection of colors, designs and personalized name: :* Sports Watch :* Adventures Watch :* Royal Watch :* Tween Watch :* Armchairs for kids: red - blue :* Bean Bag Chairs for kids: red - blue - brown :* Storage Cube :* Fleece Throw Blanket :* Small messenger bags: characters - series logo designs :* Duffel bag - medium :* Pillowcases * Phineas and Ferb Valentines by Paper Magic Group (32 valentines, 8 designs) * Crayola Color Explosion Deluxe Set: Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb Personalized Birthday Banner by Birthday Express. * Surprize Ink! Game Pad with clear surprize marker * Coloring and Activity Book with markers * Sticky Handinator * Phineas and Ferb Personal Checks by Checks in the Mail * Phineas and Ferb Address Labels by Checks in the Mail Retailers * Amazon.com * Disney Shopping.com and the Disney Stores located in shopping malls * Target * Wal-Mart Category:Lists